


"I'll Just Lie Here, Thanks"

by xxenjoy



Series: October prompts 2020 [14]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: October prompts 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950757
Comments: 16
Kudos: 114





	"I'll Just Lie Here, Thanks"

_Technically_ , Geralt had warned him about how quickly werewolves move and _technically_ he had warned Jaskier to stay back at camp. And _technically_ Jaskier hadn't listened to either, but he certainly doesn't think this is his fault. Thankfully, the wolf had moved on quickly once Geralt showed up and Jaskier is still breathing, which is a plus. He can't say much for his thigh, but the rest of him is... fine. Mostly. He's not hurt badly enough that Geralt will notice, so he considers that a win. 

Until Geralt comes back. 

He's bloody and panting but Jaskier suspects the blood isn't his and doesn't worry too much about him. His leg is aching and somewhat distracting and Geralt can take care of himself. Although sometimes, Jaskier wishes he would ask for help.

Like right now, might be good. Because Geralt wants to get going again and Jaskier was hoping to have at least a good night's sleep before he had to get up on his leg again. They hadn't unpacked earlier, so Geralt is already grabbing his bag and ready to go. 

"Come on," he says, "I want to get to the mayor's house so we can move on."

"Ah, right. Of course. But I actually think I'll just lie here, thanks."

Geralt scowls at him and Jaskier shifts uncomfortably under his gaze. "Why?"

"I er-"

" _Jaskier_."

"I um, may have-" he doesn't get a chance to finish before Geralt is kneeling in front of him, peering at him. Jaskier's words die on his tongue as he looks up at Gerlt above him. "I um-" 

"You smell like blood, what happened?"

"The wolf, it-"

"Jaskier, I told you to stay put!" 

"I know, but how am I supposed to write about your heroic defeat of the werewolf when I couldn't see it!"

"How would you have written about it if you were dead?" Geralt snaps but he sounds worried. "Show me."

Jaskier hesitates for a moment before revealing the gashes in his trousers. Geralt frowns but sighs, taking Jaskier's thigh in his hand. He finds a salve in his bag, doing his best not to damage Jaskier's trousers further as he cleans the wound. Once he's satisfied, Geralt rises to his feet with a gunt. Jaskier just watches him. 

"Are you coming?"

"Um. I think I'll have to wait here for you." Geralt sighs, crouches down and scoops Jaskier into his arms. "Uh, Geralt-"

"Don't get used to it," he mumbles, but as Jaskier presses his nose into his neck, he hears Geralt hum softly.


End file.
